Only Real When Shared
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Paige reads a book to the newest member of Scorpion. So sweet it will rot your teeth.
Author's Note: I own nothing related to _Scorpion_. I do own a copy of the book in question…But I don't own the rights to either. Don't sue.

* * *

"Here it is!" Paige exclaimed happily. She hadn't kept much from Ralph's childhood (a fact which bothered her even more these days, she realized). But Paige was grateful she still had the red, slightly tattered, well-loved book.

 _I Am A Bunny_.

She'd gotten it from a friend at Ralph's baby shower. She'd smiled and said thank you, but it was quickly pushed aside by the stroller, outfits, diapers, and other necessities. It wasn't until later, when Ralph was a few months old that she'd first read it. Drew was out, and Ralph had been crying nonstop. Paige felt like such a failure; nothing seemed to work. She'd tried feeding him, singing, changing his diaper, everything she could think of. She'd searched the baby book in vain, nothing was working. Then _I Am A Bunny_ caught her eye.

As soon as she started reading, the cries softened. He lay in her lap, his eyes focusing on the vivid pictures on the page. By the time she'd reached the end, Ralph had drifted off to sleep.

The same thing happened the next day, and the one after that. It soon became a daily ritual. When he started walking, Ralph would simply bring her the book when he was ready for bed. His first word was "bunny."

She wasn't sure when, exactly, they'd stopped reading it. But it had long ago been relegated to the memory box, along with his first tooth, drawings, and other important things from his childhood.

But now Paige had a reason for it again. She placed her hand on her growing stomach, rubbing gently. They'd heard the heartbeat all those weeks ago, but the gentle kicks she felt now were a constant reminder of the new life growing inside.

"Paige?" Walter called out quietly when he arrived home.

He'd tried to limit Paige's activity with Scorpion, but she insisted on still being a full participant. This often left her exhausted, sometimes falling asleep on the ride home. So today he'd sent her home early, with the intent of joining her by dinner. But, he'd lost track of time working, and before he knew it, night had fallen.

"She's upstairs," Ralph called out from the couch, reading his robotics textbook.

"Thanks," Walter paused, turning to Ralph. "Bed soon, okay buddy?"

Ralph waved his hand in acknowledgement, and Walter hurried up the stairs.

He heard her voice before he reached their room. Soft and melodic, he couldn't make out the words, but was still entranced by the sound. He could tell she was reciting something; it sounded almost familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He paused outside their open door, not wanting to interrupt, but unwilling to walk away.

"In the fall, I like to watch the leaves falling from the trees," Paige paused; a slight creak in the hallway signaling that someone else was there. "Ralph, is that you?"

Walter crept forward, giving her a sheepish smile. "Hey. I just got home, and then I heard you… I didn't want to interrupt."

Paige hung her head, embarrassed, fearing Walter wouldn't understand. She rested her hand on her stomach. "I know it's stupid, she can't even – "

"We don't even know it's a she yet." Walter involuntarily smiled at the thought.

"It's a she." Paige possessively rubbed her small bump. "I know she can't technically hear it yet. Just, this was Ralph's favorite book."

Walter walks closer, gently sitting on the bed next to her. He leaned forward, reading the cover. " _I Am A Bunny_?"

Paige paused, unwilling to let all the memories overtake her. Those nights alone with a crying baby, Drew off playing ball, travelling from city to city. She'd left that part of her life in the past for a reason. "I'd read this every night. Some nights, it was the only thing that worked."

"The desire to continue traditions is deeply rooted in our society. And, there are multiple studies that confirm that _she_ ," Walter paused, smiling for added emphasis, "will hear this story while still in utero – once her ears develop." Walter gently rubbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. "So, we'll read it to her every night. You, me, _and_ Ralph."

Paige smiled, giving Walter a gentle kiss. They leaned back, Walter resting his head on Paige's shoulder, their hands intertwined on top of her stomach.

"And when winter comes, I watch the snow falling from the sky," Paige continued reading. "And I curl up in my hollow tree and dream about spring."

* * *

Reading to kids is extremely important! I don't care if they are still in utero and haven't yet developed ears. Read!

 _I Am A Bunny_ is really amazing, and has never failed to have this near instant calming effect no matter what child.

I did, however, have a list of about ten other books I was considering for this fic ( _Goodnight Moon_ , Seuss, Boyton, _The Big Hungry Bear_ , etc). Each one had a different Ralph memory tied to it. I take children's books _very_ seriously.

Also, I judge you by what books you read your kids.

Favs and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
